I Am Hyoudou Issei
by Anantha
Summary: "So my life was good until I decided I to be a hero. That's when things got interesting. But I digress. I am Hyoudou Issei, and I'm just going to live my life." AU OOC/Issei... Let the story swallow you whole.
1. Prologue Part 1

"Normal Dialogue"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **I do not own High School DXD. Some one else does.**

 _ **Prologue**_

 **[Issei POV]**

It was an average day like all the others. At least it _'was',_ until the world decided it wasn't. It was really weird. One minute I was walking home from my last day of middle school with my friends, Matsuda and Motohama, and all of the sudden the world shook and shuddered. Now that I look back at it, I wasn't the only one to notice it. No I think everyone did.

Whatever the world around me did, it made my friends and I, stop dead cold in our tracks. It was like we were stuck. No it was like someone pressed _'pause'_ and we all did just that. Unfortunately that's when things went wrong. So wrong…that's when my average day became my _'oh shit'_ day.

I don't know exactly how much time my friends and I stood there. It was probably just a few seconds. All I know is, after we could move, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A truck. Now normally I wouldn't pay to much attention to the cars on the road. But for some reason this truck just popped out to me. Maybe it was the fact that it was bigger than usual. Maybe it was the color of the truck, red. Or maybe it was the fact it was going really fast. I honestly don't know why I noticed it.

In the back of my mind I thought.

' _That looks really bad. Someone is going to get hurt, if that truck doesn't stop'_

Now that I look back on it. I think Murphy decided to give me the finger. Because one of the few times I wish I was wrong… I happened to be right. Yea… I was right alright. It hit me. Or at least it was. My friends and I are in the middle of the street. In the way of the speeding truck. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something again. Well more like I noticed someone's. A small group of women were standing in front of us. Now I have long ago accepted that I am a pervert. And I am not afraid to _' appreciate'_ the fairer sex. But even before I could check them out or anything of the sort. It hit me.

' _That truck is coming towards all of us!'_

It happened so quick. One moment I was panicking about the accident about to happen. The next thing I knew was, that I was flinging my body towards my friends and the group of women, while yelling at them to move. Then everything went in slow motion, like in the movies. I watched as the group of women and my friends fall forward like dominoes and roll across the street. I hope I didn't hurt any of them. I was about to apologize. But then I felt it.

Unimaginable pain wracked my body. So much pain. I could not begin to describe how bad it was. I was in so much pain, I could not even think. I scream out as hard as I could. At least I think I did. There was a very loud ringing in my ear I could barely hear anything. The few things that I did hear were far from good. The screams of women and children, and a man's voice.

"Someone call an ambulance! Hang on kid!"

Then I heard something I could not quite figure out at the time. It reminded me of a recent action movie that my friends and I went to, as a celebration for us getting into Kuoh. It reminded me of an explosion in the movie. After a while I heard the same man's voice again.

"Oh Kami-sama…"

I don't know what happened next. I started to see bright flashes of light in my already, blurry vision. And in no short time. Everything went dark.

 **[Narrator POV]**

The blaring sounds of dozens of sirens, were in the background. Police, firemen, and emergency medical personnel were at the scene of the truck accident in fifteen minutes. The police quarantine the area. The firemen were in the process of putting out a substantial block fire. While rescuing any victims of the accident. As the victims came the medical personnel did their best to stabilize them all, while rushing them to the nearest trauma center.

Issei, our protagonist. Was one of the first to be assisted, since he was left out in the middle of the road, by the accident. It was not a pretty sight when they got to him. His limbs were contorted in horrible and unnatural ways, his bones pierced out of his skin at random places, he was profusely bleeding all over the place, and even then he was still breathing… even if it was only barely so. They did what little they could to stabilize him, before moving him,and rushing him off to the hospital.

By the time Issei arrived at the hospital he had lost so much blood, his body was near ice cold, his breathing was almost nonexistent, and the paramedics had to listen extremely hard for his heartbeat. The doctors were about to announce him DOA(Dead On Arrival). But luckily for Issei, a paramedic was still monitoring his heartbeat. With the knowledge that, somehow the young man was still alive. They rushed him to th OR. Once they opened him up and saw the damage, they would call what they were seeing, many things. A train wreck for how bad of shape he was in, something no amount of training and/or experience can prepare you for, and a miracle… because with the damage he sustained, he should have died on impact at the least.

None the less, the moved on and did everything they could to save him. Blood that was once loss was replaced slowly. Even while he was still bleeding. Bones were reset as best as they could. Even if he was missing a few pieces. Whatever ever problem they found, they did their best to fix. Hours past and then a whole day. It took a little bit over twenty-four hours just to stabilize him. And he was still nowhere near, "Out of the woods". But none the less they did all they could at the moment. The doctors had brought Issei and themselves some much needed time. But even with that time, forever how long or short. They were not hopeful.

All they could do now was run tests, monitor him, and get a hold of his parents. None of the doctors there wanted to break the news to the young man's family. After all they would ask questions. And the answers they would have, would not be good. After all, how does one tell a person's loved one's that they did all they could, but he or she were too hurt, and that their was nothing else they could do. How do you tell a family, when asked, "What are their chances?", that their chances are so low that it's heartbreaking? Especially since the person in question, went threw so much. And even if the person were to survive that they would most likely never move, speak, anything similar, and more for the matter. The answer is simple really. There is no "way", all you could do was answer their questions to the best of your ability.

As it would turn out Mr. And Mrs. Hyoudou aka Hyoudou Hiro and Hyoudou Hana, Hyoudou Issei parents, had arrived at the hospital hours ago. They were alerted by their son's friends, that he was in a accident. Needless to say, being the loving and caring parents they are, they rushed to the hospital that he was in, demanding answer on what happened to their son and how was he. The only thing they could learn that he was in surgery and that he was hit by a truck. When they heard that their blood ran cold. Hana broke down right in front of the receptionist desk, while Hiro himself stood still in shock. Not for long though. His wife's sobs quickly broke him out of in the blink of an eye, right there besides her. He did his best to comfort as he guided her to the waiting room. And he was mildly successful.

Hours passed as they waited for news on their son. They prayed to any and every Kami they could think of. It would be some time before they would heartbeat anything about there son. What were only a few hours, felt like days and years for them. But finally, as they were lost in their worry for their son. A doctor approach them. She was an average looking petite woman of Asian descent with dark hair and eyes. She addressed them with a somber tone.

"Are you the parents or legal guardians of Hyoudou Issei-san?" she asked.

Hiro replied with a simple nod of his head.

"We were able to stabilize Hyoudou-san," the parents had hopeful expressions at this. "but he is suffering from severe trauma to his spine, lungs, legs, arms, heart, liver, and brain. … Among other things."

The parents eyes widened in sheer horror at what the doctor told them. Hana tried to ask one of the many questions, running threw her head. But she couldn't, no sound would come out of her mouth. Hiro was in the same state of shock and horror. Seeing this, the doctor decided to continue.

"I also regret to inform you Hyoudou-san has also fallen into a coma. We did everything we could for him…" she gave a slight bow "I am truly sorry…"

They both broke down at hearing this. Hana started to sob uncontrollably . Hiro himself just stared off into space with this dull and dazed look on his face, as tears slowly cascaded down his face. The doctor seeing this made a move to leave so the Hyoudou's could process what she told them. But a question from Hiro stopped her.

"Will he make it?"

The doctor turned back to them and took them into regard, trying to find a way to answer his question.

"H-His… If I were you… I would spend as much time as I could with him. If you would like… I can take you to him?"

The doctor really didn't want to tell them that they could honestly loss him within the next few seconds. In all honesty, the doctors had no idea why Issei was still alive. He really should be at the least be brain dead. But for some reason, he is still breathing, and still has a somewhat normal brain activity. She decided to tell them in a indirect way, that he most likely did not have a lot of time. Hiro gave a nod of his head and looked towards his crying wife and got her to follow him. As the doctor motioned them to follow her, they did. No one noticed the woman who followed them to.

They arrived briefly to the ICU. What the parents saw broke their heart's. Their son, Issei, was hooked up to so many machines. His bandages were a dull red from blood. And his arms and legs were in heavily encased in a cask. He looked so broken and beaten. If it wasn't for the woman who followed them from stopping them from rushing in the room, they would already be into it to fuss over him and try to wake him up. The woman gave a deep bow and a short apology for stopping them. When she rose up. They saw a long blonde haired beauty with hazel eyes, with a dark colored female business suit, that articulated her voluptuous figure. The way she addressed them slightly surprised them. Although what she had to say completely surprised them.

"I am sorry to interrupt you Hyoudou-dono's. I am Inoue Ran, and I represent the Kurogami Corporation and family. On behalf of the company's owner, his family and he himself, would like to take care of Hyoudou Issei-sama's medical care."

They stared at her in shock, especially Hiro. The Kurogami Corporation was a very old and extremely successful, multinational private company. Not only that they owned the company of the company that own the company he works for. He even recognized The woman from corporate meetings. The boss that was his boss's boss, would practically kiss her ass at those meetings. The doctor was just as surprised, after all they owned a part of the very hospital that they were in. In his shocked state, all Hiro could ask was.

"Why?"

With her tone even and her beautiful face set in a neutral expression, she answered him.

"Because of Hyoudou Issei-sama's actions, he most likely stopped a horrible tragedy from happening. Not only did he prevent the accident from claiming any lives. He also saved the lives of some of some of Kurogami-sama's, daughters and granddaughters."

Hiro was dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say. His son saved lives? That's why he was so badly hurt?

"I-I…"

Rana, seeing that Hiro could not form any response, she decided to push on.

"It is with the full support of the Kurogami family, that I ask and plead to you, to allow the Kurogami family to do all that is within their power to help Hyoudou Issei-sama."

Husband and wife looked at each other, having an unspoken conversation. Then mother and father looked at their son. They wanted the best for their son. Even though they got the worst situation, for their son. It would seem Kami answered their prayers from earlier. It didn't really take much thought. Issei is their son. They want what's best for him. And this offer was like Kami-sama was French kissing them. So they did what most people would do in their situation, they accepted right away.

"What do you need from us?"

And with their answer given, they had sent their son, plunging down the rabbit hole. The would sign some release forums. And with those forums signed, Issei would never be the same. His parents and him would be flown to a extremely large yet traditional japanese estate. The estate was surprisingly very close to the city. Issei would be taken to a large room, filled with very expensive medical equipment. His parents, Hiro and Hana, would be taken to a room to rest and wait. Of course they opposed this, but when they were told that Issei would have over fifty world renowned doctor in many and all fields of medicine, doing their best to help him and more. A small bit of their despair and worry was lifted off their shoulders when they heard this. They could feel the fatigue, slamming down on them like a mountain. So they acceded to Ran's request.

The doctors would work tirelessly on Issei for three days. They went high and far for him, doing everything and even more. Yet, they could only buy time. The human body could only take so much. And his body was way over the line of "too much". There was just too much damage. They transplanted new organs, set his bones near perfectly, and anything else that modern-day medicine could do. But it just would not work. They couldn't even get him off the extreme and complicated form of life support they had him on. All they could do was tell his parents, that they had a little more time with him, and that they did everything they could.

When they heard this, they just went to be with their son. Some small part of them wish they did not. They saw their baby boy hooked up to so many machines. He laid still on a large bed. The only thing that let them know that he was even alive, was the steady beep of the heart monitor. As they saw their only child, their perverted baby boy like this. It dawned on them.

' _If fifty of the world's best doctors couldn't help him. Then what's hope is there?'_

With that thought in their minds. They just broke down. They spent the next few hours crying while holding onto their son and each other. When they would finally settle down, they would hear footsteps behind them. But they would ignore them in favour of staring at their son. That was until a voice spoke out to them.

"Hyoudou-sans, I'm sorry that the doctors could not do anymore, but I assure you, the Kurogami family still has one more card to play. "

They turned towards the voice. It was a tall graying middle aged man who spoke. He wore a simple black but elegant business suit, had short black almost gray hair, he looked like a retired model of mixed descent. This all came together with a confident, powerful, yet kindly aura. He gave them a solemn look that slowly changed to confidence and reassurance. And just as that look came, it left and an expression of sheepish appeared.

"Ah forgive me. I am Kurogami Tatsuya, currently head of the Kurogami family and owner of the Kurogami Corporation. And on my name, family, and myself. I promise you that I am going to do _**everything**_ I can to help Issei-dono."

The parents stared at the man blankly. Then anger started to bubbled up within them. _If it wasn't for this man's family, Issei_ \- no… they realized that they were going to blame a person and their family, for something that they had no control over. For something only Kami-sama could control. A person who is doing everything in their power to help them no less. Before they could continue their train of thought. The man spoke again.

"Hyoudou-sans, I know you are worried sick. But I assure you. Issei-dono will get better. I have someone who can definitely help him who is almost here. I made a call for him and his associates, just in case. He will definitely be able to help Issei-dono. "

When Hiro and Hana heard this, they had hope. It wasn't much but it was some. They could not believe their luck. On one hand, their son was so hurt, that he was barely alive. On the other hand, he saved some very influential people and was getting the best help he could. They knew the Kurogami family did not have to help Issei. Though they are. And they seemed to be doing everything they could. They could only thank the man and his family.

"Think nothing of it. If the Kurogami family could not at least help, the hero of not only our family, but many more. My family and I would, be ashamed of ourselves. The Kurogami family owes Issei-dono more than this. We owe him more than we could ever pay back. The is at the very least we can do."

None the less. The parents continued to thank the man. In return, he gave a reassuring smile.

"Now I know you want to spend more time with your son. But I must ask you to eat and rest more. If not for yourselves, then for your son. I doubt he would want you to worry yourselves sick. I have been told by my staff you have not eaten anything in most likely three days. So I ask you to please eat and rest more. I assure you, your son is in very good hands."

While the parents were reluctant to leave their son. They both knew they would be more use to him healthy than sick. So they agreed with the man. Just as they did the man called for three maids to take care of their needs. Those three maids escorted them to the dining room. Tatsuya watch as they left the room and were out of sight. When they were he gave a flick of his hand and in a small flash of light, a pole taller than he was appeared. It was a staff, a magical staff to be exact.

You see the the Kurogami clan, now family, can be dated back to over two-thousand years or so. Of course being such an old family line came with it's own perks. Very few family lines could survive that long. But those who did would have great influence in the world. They would also most likely come into contact with the supernatural part of the world. They did, it started out small, servant's to an Kyuubi to be exact. As time would go on line, they would prove their worth to their master. And that master would reward them. Soon the Shinto Kami aka Gods would notice their devotion and take many of them as their priests and such. As time went on the family's wealth and power would slowly grow. They would meet many supernatural beings. They would also marry or at the least breed with many beings too. Those actions gave them a unique bloodline and many connections. Tatsuya was using one of those bloodlines and connections, for Issei now.

With a small chant and a wave of his staff, a magic circle appeared. It glowed so brightly that it encompassed the large room. When the glow died down,there were four new people in the room.

Two were male and the other female. One was a middle-aged man with gelled hair, which is a mixture of red and blue. He has heterochromia; his left eye is blue, while the right is red. He also gives out a mysterious atmosphere, he wore a simple gray suit. This was the famous demon, Mephisto Pheles. The other aloof looking man has narrow eyes the color of milk chocolate. His luxurious, curly, apple-green hair is neck-length and is worn in a complex style. He is short and has a broad-shouldered build. His skin is dark. He has hollow cheeks and bushy eyebrows. His wardrobe is dignified and no-nonsense, with a lot of black and red. Lepaul Dene strong. The younger looking girl puts you in mind of a precise clock. She has droopy eyes the color of obsidian. Her fine, straight, black hair is worn in a style that reminds you of the rays of the sun. She is very short and has a slender build. Her skin is black. She has a strong chin and stubby-fingered hands. Her wardrobe is practical, with a lot of orange. This is Phoebe Collins and appreciate magician. The older looking woman would remind you of a mysterious monolith. She has round gray eyes. Her fine, curly, very short hair is the color of autumn leaves, and is worn in a carefully-crafted, severe style. She has a lean build. Her skin is pale. She has full lips. Her wardrobe is professional, and is mostly yellow and black. This is Metra Tiberus an accomplished magician.

Tatsuya gave a slight bow and greeting to his guests. Mephisto spoke to Tatsuya while examining Issey with fine eyes.

"This would be the young man? The one you need help in healing?"

Tatsuya replied with a simple nod and yes.

"Indeed Mephisto-sama, this is the young hero who saved my family."

Mephisto gave a slight hum of interest as he walked over to the bandaged form of Issei. He looked over him for a short while, before picking up a clipboard at the end of his bed. As he looked over it and it's thick contents, his eyebrows slowly raised up to his hairline. He looked in bewilderment at Tatsuya and spoke to him.

"This boy is human right? How is he still alive? By all intent purposes, he should be dead."

"I have personally looked into Issei-dono's personal and family history, and besides his perversion, he is an ordinary human being." replied Tatsuya in an understanding tone.

"Many doctors have done all they could for him. But the damage is too great. So I called you Mephisto-sama, while the Kurogami family is great at healing magic. We are far from the best. Besides… I feel an odd power coming from Issei-dono. I don't know what it is, and I am cautious to what would happen if I healed Issei-dono with magic."

Mephisto gave a nod of his head to the man. The kind of damage this young man is suffering from, is great. And he too felt the power radiating from the boy. It felt somewhat familiar to him. He just could not remember where or how. But that was an easy thing to find out for him. He walked over to the side of Issei and laid his hand over his head. Not a second later a magical circle appeared. And a full second later, he ripped his hand away from Issei's head. He then slightly narrowed his eyes at the comatose form that is Issei.

"Many will be glad and thankful to know you did not accidentally and rudely wake up one of the Nitenryū."

At hearing this everyone in the room froze in surprise. One of the _ **"Two Heavenly Dragons"**_ was here? In this boy? Tatsuya was baffled and curious. What would happen if he had healed him himself?

"Mephisto-sama, what would have happened if I had tried to heal him?"asked Tatsuya, as he stared wide eyed at Issei's comatose form.

Mephisto replied without even looking at him. His eyes still narrowed and trained on Issei.

"You would have most likely awoken Sekiryuutei. Rudely if I say so. And with the boy in a coma, two things could have happened. The first being the dragon's soul taking over it's host to defend its host and itself from the sudden magic, going berserk in the process. Or the dragon's soul would have awakened and fought the healing off. But seeing the Sekiryuutei has such great power, and with the boy being in a coma… at best Kuoh City would be erased… at worst…"

The four other people in the room went pale at hearing this. They knew that the Sekiryuutei was powerful. But they underestimate how much so. With this in mind, could they even attempt to heal Issei?

"Mephisto-sama… is it even possible for us to heal him without repercussion?" asked a new voice. Phoebe to be exact. She wanted to try to help Issei, after all from what little of what she heard about him, he seems to be a ok guy. But if it meant an berserk dragon or a city whipping out event…

Mephisto turned to Phoebe and gave her a grandfatherly smile as he replied to her question.

"Why yes, yes we can. We would just have to do it slowly. Erect a barrier just in case. And be as careful as possible. Now… let's begin. Time is of the essence."

And with that said, the devil and magicians began to work their magic(pun intended) on Issei. Potions would be quickly concocted and used. Magical seals and runes would be set on the walls, floor, and ceiling. And more. Anything they could think of would be prepared and used. They would make sure that Issei would have the best and safest healing magic. Though throughout the whole accident some interesting things were happening to Issei. If it weren't for these "things", the story could have gone on similar to how it was supposed to. But because of these events. Nothing would ever be the same.

 **[Issei POV]**

 _ **Unknown Location *After The Accident***_

"Ugh… what happened?"

' _Ah I remember now. I think I got hit by a truck. … Wait, where am I, and what's happening?'_

I look around myself, trying to ignore my possible death, figure out where I am and how I got here. What I saw took my breath away. I was surrounded by colorful stone pillars and beautiful pictures.

' _No stained glass.'_ i corrected myself.

The pillars looked old, like really old. But that's all I could really tell about them. It was the paintings that really caught my eyes. They had pictures of dragons, angels, demons, and a lot more things and places. Each of the nearly endless pictures look, seemed to tell some kind of story. For some reason I could kind of " _ **feel**_ " what each picture meant or was trying to say. And for some reason this pictures made me feel so many things.

I don't know how long I spent looking at those pictures. But I stopped when a voice spoke to me from out of nowhere.

" _ **I see… a half awakening is occurring… how… unusual."**_

The voice surprised and scared me. I look around in a panic. I could not tell where the voice came from. This got me even more panicked.

" _ **Over here… up the stairs… on the throne… and bound by chains."**_ the voice directed.

The voice startled me again. It sounded _"odd",_ I couldn't quite describe it. It just sounded odd. But even though it freaked me out, I still looked for where it came from. And found it. Just like the voice told me, up some stone stairs and on a stone throne, there seemed to be a bundle of chains on the throne. That is all I could see from where I was. It looks all grand and old. I really didn't want to go near it. But for some reason I felt a _pull_ coming from it. And for some reason I started to walk towards the stairs a up to the throne. I really don't know how long it took me to reach the throne of stone. All I know is that when I did it surprised me. There on the top of the throne, sat this chained up figure. I could not tell how it looked or if it was a he or she. All I knew that for some reason… it was very important to me.

" _ **So the time has come once again. Two thirds of one soul, shall become one. It has been some time since we… no I, have been whole."**_

I could only stare blankly and confused at this person.

" _ **Ah… you do not understand. Well it matters not. Hyoudou Issei, I give ye a choice! Become a whole being once again. Or stay as you are. But before you answer, know this, your dreams and goals are simple, women, oppai, money, power, love, safety, and happiness. Those are but simple goals, ones that may take work and effort. Yet it will be even harder for I to achieve. I have been blessed and cursed with a great power. One that will attract great allies and even greater foes alike. As I am now, I would die or worse. The path ahead is unclear. Yet I know that it is filled with many dangers. Dangers that could easily kill I. So I ask I, in return for giving up something great. Would I like a chance to walk I path?"**_

I stood in front of this person, stunned by what he said. I had so many questions running through my head. But before I could ask, it answer.

" _ **I know what you think, for you and I are one in the same. Just parts of the greater whole. The power I speak of is interesting it self. Dragonic in its nature it may be. But it also lays dormant, since I birth. But mark I words, it is great on it's own. And great power attracts many. Whether it be those with good will or those with bad will or those with both or neither. You are here at your time of near death. If you think about it you did get hit by a truck. I soul has come to its personal resting place. Though as it seems, I will to live is great, I heart still beats. So we hold on… barely. And as for the payment… simple, your happiness. In order to join as a whole I need but that. What is to come after… I do not know. Think carefully on I decision. For there will be no other chance."**_

I was still stunned. What am I supposed to do? Was any of this even real? I have dragon powers? How? Why? I got hit by a truck and now I am dieing? I don't want to die! I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED MY FIRST PAIR OF OPPAI! I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING GET IN THE WAY OF MY OPPAI! CONSEQUENCES BE DAMNED!

"I agree, accept, and whatever! I want to live! I'll give you all my happiness if I can live! I want girlfriend, maybe two… NO, I WANT A HAREM! I want many oppai! I want to be strong! Maybe a little better looking! I-I want to live life… and be happy!

I really wanted all those things and more. I WANT OPPAI! I don't want to die. I do not want to leave my parents and friends like this. Kaa-san and Tou-san worked hard to have me and raise me. And my two Bros would be a little lost without me. I can't leave them behind. I will do anything to live. Even if it means I have to beat up death itself! I will- why is it laughing? Oh fu-

" _ **I am I no matter what… nonetheless I digress. Remember I goals and desires. Let nothing truly change who I am. Conquer all in I chosen path. Hold I self as a king… no a King-Emperor. Never back down and never give up! But learn to chose your battles with wisdom. Learn to compromise. But above all else. Above all the other things you must also learn. SURVIVE AND THRIVE NO MATTER WHAT! ... The contract has been fulfilled! The seals that bind me are released! I am whole again… I AM FREE!"**_

I saw a blinding flash of light. And then there was nothing.

…

…

…

I think I passed out. Or it was all just a dream. When I opened my eyes. I reconsidered that. All around me was gray. Endless and endless gray space. I tried calling out to something or someone.

"Hello! Anyone there!?"

I do not know how long I waited for a reply. But in the end I did not get one. My voice did not even echo. So I got up and tried walking.

…

…

…

I have been walking in a straight line for what feels like hours. And still nothing changes. I am really tired and frustrated. I mean come on. What the hell was going on! I get hit by a truck for trying to be a hero. Get sent to this weird place. Make a deal-the deal! I gave up my happiness! But wait, I don't feel any different. I mean I can still laugh when I… oh I see now.

' _I can still remember my happy moments. I just don't feel happy when I remember them. I can't even remember what it feels like to be happy. Oh Kami-'_

 **[** _ **Project: Gamer**_ **; has been activated. Please hold while** _ **Game Master**_ **and** _ **Gamer**_ **are selected.]**

' _WTF'_

A rectangle blue screen just popped up in front of me like. It reminded me of some of the games I play.

 **[** _ **Game Master**_ **selected** __ **and** _ **Gamer**_ **selected. Please insert name here.]**

Now a transparent keyboard was in front of me.

' _You know what… fuck it. I am too mentally drained and confused to complain or get upset anymore.'_

So I typed in my name.

 **[** _ **Game Master/Gamer**_ **set as** _ **Hyoudou Issei**_ **. Is this correct?**

 **Yes/No]**

I pressed the yes button.

 **[Acknowledged. Code: AEYU0055 activated. Welcome to** _ **Project:Gamer. Please hold while updates are installed.**_ **]**

' _That's it?'_

 **[Now Beginning Physical Scan…]**

' _What?'_

…

 **[Scan Complete. WARNING! 976 Physical and Genetic Anomalies Detected.]**

' _Wait… there something wrong with me?'_

 **[Now Beginning Mental Scan…]**

…

 **[Mental Scan Complete. WARNING! 67 Mental Anomalies Detected.]**

' _sigh* Can't even say I am surprised anymore like.'_

 **[Now Beginning Spiritual Scan…]**

…

 **[Spiritual Scan Complete. WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Severe Spiritual damage detect. Beginning Emergency Procedures . Compiling treatment list. Preset** **list found. Correlation between lists found. Starting Emergency Treatment ANI6480.]**

' _Spiritual damage? Does that mean that there is something wrong with my soul?'_

 **[Temporary Halting All Processes… Update Complete.** _ **Project:Gamer**_ **Updated. Updating Emergency Treatment To AIN6500. Beginning DNA Analysis… Done. 432 Bloodlines Detected. 513 DNA Deficiencies and Anomalies Detected. 39 Different Different Species Markers Detected. Now Connecting To World's Spiritual Realms… Connected. Now Summoning Bloodlines Ancestors.]**

' _Ok… I have so many questions right now. The first being, is that a ghost!?'_

It appeared out of thin air. There was no flash or special effect. It just appeared. It was a person… I think. Not just any person. A transparent person. It had to be a ghost. It looked like they sometimes do I'm anime and movies. I- another one popped up. And another. And another. And another. The ghosts just keep appearing out of nowhere. They look as confused as I do. I am, I will repeat, I am NOT scared of ghosts. But I am definitely cautious of ghosts and creeped out by them.

 **[Starting** **Spiritual Repairing and Strengthening…]**

And just like that, the ghosts started flying towards me. I did the smart thing and ran. Well, I tried to. When the first ghost hit me I felt this wonderful warmth from my chest. That same warmth made me almost come to a stop. Two more ghosts hit me and the warmth got a little bit warmer. When the tenth hit me, I decided just to sit and accept what was happening. Which I had no idea to what is. As I closed my eyes and let this event happen. The warmth would slowly get warmer. I have no idea how long I just sat here. And I don't know how many ghost are in me. But it is ok I like the warmth. Warmer and warmer I got. It feels so good.

' _ **Let me take over~**_ _'_

I jumped atthe voice. I looked around and saw nothing but a couple of ghosts come in me(Giggdy).

' _ **I can make you rich and powerful~**_ _'_

' _No let us help the weak and defeat EVIL!_ _'_

' _ **I will not become your puppet boy! I will rule once again! Give me your body!**_

The voices, they were coming from my head. And it wasn't just one or five. It was to many to count or make out. As more and more ghosts entered my body. The voices got louder and louder. My head felt like someone was beating it with a hammer. And it only got worse. The once pleasant warmth, was no like a small fire that is slowly spreading and getting hotter. As time went on, the voices in my head got louder and the heat got hotter. Did the pain.

' _Make it STOP!'_

 **[WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Intruder Detected!]**

I did not even pay attention to the new pop up. The pain is so bad now, that I am withering on the ground in pure agony now.

"Oh my. I felt something familiar. Yet this is what I co- Issei! Is that really you!?"

I thought it was just another voice in my head. It wasn't. No, **she** wasn't. Like some kind of magical cure, the voices and pain were gone. I felt a hand on my head and my face was on something soft. When I looked up, my breath was taken away. She was so beautiful. She had long raven hair, big light red eyes, cute but plump pouting lips, her face was mostly round and perfectly shaped. She looked young, like in her early twenties. All in all she was a top class beauty. And from what I could see, she has some very big oppai.

"Who are you?" I asked her in exhaustion.

Her beautiful smiling face turned into a saddening frown. I did not like her frown.

"You don't remember me? … Ah… no. It does not matter. What is important is that I finally found you. And that we can be together again. This time forever… but I should introduce myself first. Hello Issei-sama I am called many things and many names, but you know-knew me as Nya(Nee-Ah) . If you could explain what's going on, I could help. You have a lot of souls in your body. Luckily your soul is extremely powerful. If it wasn't…"

I was confused and scared, but I was also mentally drained from everything. So I complied and told her everything. From when the world shuddered to when she came.

"-and that's when you came. And now here we are." said I as I finish my tale.

"I see…" she, Nya said with a hum of thought.

She closed her eyes in thought and cradled my head closer to her bosom. I really really enjoy that. I feel so comfortable right here. I would have gone to sleep if it wasn't for the blue screen that popped up in front of my face.

 **[Intruder Currently Categorized As Non-Hostile]**

' _Well that's nice to know'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Ah… Issei-sama?" called Nya.

I raised my eyes from the blue screen to look Nya the eyes.

"While what's happening to you unheard of, and that is extremely rare for me, I think this, " _Project:Gamer",_ is trying to use the souls of your ancestors to repair your damaged soul. But what's odd is the number of souls in your body. And the fact that they still haven't stopped coming. Although that may be to the fact that you got hit by a truck and lost a lot of blood. If I remember correctly, it is not unusual for doctors to transfuse blood into patients when they lose a lot of blood. That may be why you have so many bloodlines. Now the reason some of the bloodlines aren't completely human is simple. If I remember correctly. This universe has multiple sentient life forms. Such as elves or other fae, demon, angel's, dragons, and much more. With so many species in one universe, let alone, one planet, interspecies mating is bound to happen. Which is why it's not so odd that you have other species DNA, in your blood."

I was stunned again. Elves, angels, and demons exists? That wasn't possible. If they did, people would know about them. So- wait dragons are real? Didn't that person on the throne say I had draconic power in me?

"Nya-san. I was wondering if you could tell if I have anything like a dragon's power in me?" I asked, somewhat yet desperately hoping that this was all just some bad dream.

Nya-san narrowed her eyes at me and frowned, before she spoke.

"... Issei-sama… please do not use such an impersonal honorific with me."

I look at her in confusion. But agreed anyway.

"OK… Nya-chan."

She gave me such a bright and beautiful smile, that it made my heart flutter.

"Good. And yes you do have a somewhat powerful dragon's soul attached to your own. It seems to be dormant, at the moment though."

' _So what that thing- no… it said that it was a part of me. And that I am apart of it. And that we would become one. I don't feel any different. No, that's not true. I would normally be freaking out, right now. I'm am way too calm for all the shit I've been through.'_

Another blue screen popped up all of the sudden and surprised me.

 **[All Needed Material To Repair Soul Gathered. Now Categorizing All Separate Spiritual Material With Current Bloodlines. WARNING! Currently Body Insufficient. Will Need To Mutate/Evolve Current Body To Successfully House, Survive, and Synchronize Soul With All Available DNA…]**

' _What? My body can't handle my soul anymore? This thing is going to mutate me now? How-'_

"What's wrong Issei-sama?" asked Nya in concern.

Nya's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and saw her head angled slightly with a small frow on her face.

' _Cute'_ I thought.

So I told her about the pop up I just got. She seemed to go into thought for a short moment before a maniacal smile adorned her face. It scared me greatly for some reason.

"Issei-sama. I will be back very shortly. If this works Issei-sama, you will become extremely powerful."

And just like that in a flash of light. She was gone. And then it hit me harder then the truck. The pain and voices. The unbearable pain. Words can not describe how bad the pain was. It felt a thousand times worse than getting hit by that truck. The in my head voices were so loud that I could not even hear my own screams of agony. Then in the next second,the pain was gone. And once again I was being cradled into Nya's bosom by Nya. When I looked up to Nya's face, I saw some much fear, worry, and care that my heart fluttered again. I had no idea why such a beautiful woman cared for me. But I liked it very much. But I did not like the fear and worry on her face.

"I'll… be OK Nya-chan. I won't let something like this stop me."

She smiled a little sadly and gave me a little nod. While it wasn't the beautiful bright smile I wanted. It was better than her frown and fear from before.

"Ok. Issei-sama, I have something here that will help make you the strongest being not only this universe, but countless more." said Nya as she patted a medium sized both near us.

She reached her hand into the box and brought out a-

' _Glowing marble? What?_ '

Yeah, it was a small and perfectly round marble, that was glowing a light green.

"This is crystallized energy, soul fragment and blood of a pure and high king of a some wood elves from a different universe. An elf that had a strong, fast, and flexible body. He was also very wise and intelligent. I have many of these and more in this box. All different in some way. You see Issei-sama, my plan is simple. If this _Project:Gamer_ is going to work with the souls and blood of your ancestors to make your body better and heal your soul. Why not give it more and even better materials to work with? I believe all you have to do is just eat them as if they were candy. And _Project:Gamer_ will take care of the rest."

I had so many questions when she told me this. But the pleading and desperate look in her eyes made me reconsider asking them.

"Please Issei-sama, I cannot lose you again."

Ah that settled it. The tone of her voice and the unshed tears glittering in her eyes, made the questions I have go quiet.

' _Well it can only get worse before it gets better. Besides, if that other me was right. I need all the power I can get. I have to do this to protect myself, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Matsuda, Motohama, and… Nya-chan. I have to get stronger to protect my family and friends.'_

I gave her a nod acceptance. She finally gave me that bright beautiful smile of hers. I blushed a little and smiled back. She brought marb up to my mouth and said "Ah". I am kind of glad that no one else is around. This is kind of embarrassing. But even so, I ate it. It had no taste as it melted in my mouth. It just kind of tingled. After I swallowed, I got another blue screen.

 **[New Spiritual Material Detected. New Energy Signature Detected. New Genetic Code Detected. Categorizing All… Done.]**

I told Nya about the pop up. She gave me another bright smile. Only this time, it was filled with a little bit of giddiness. Once again she grabbed another marble and fed it to me like before. This would go on for some time. Every time I would eat one marble. She would have another one in a different color ready for me to eat. I had stopped counting how many I ate after one-hundred thousand and twenty-one. Eat, eat, and eat. That's all I did until they were all gone. When I thought we were all done. Nya pulled out seven small vials of some strange… stuff. I honestly could not even begin to describe the stuff. Looking at the stuff made my head feel fuzzy. I looked to Nya for answers. I got a… seductive smile? And a half answer, in return.

"Four of these vials were very hard to get. But what's in them is sure to make you powerful… I think. No… it will. How powerful, I don't know."

She made a motion to help me drink from one of the strange vials. I looked at her then it, the her again. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders a little. And then I drank it all in one go. It was spicy, cold, and some other things I could not exactly pinpoint. I did the same for the other vials. And they all tasted funny. By the way, for those vials of stuff. I got a odd pop up.

 **[Unknown Quasi Genetic Material/Code Detected. New Energy Signature Detected. Categorizing Both Now… Done.]**

I had no idea what that meant. And I kind of didn't want to think about it right now. I had a feeling that I am about to be in a great deal of pain. So I am mentally preparing myself. Nya's voice had slightly interrupted me.

"Issei-sama… I am extremely sad to say I must go. There are a few things to take care of if I am to be able to be with you. I wish I could stay here with. But I must go. I have already been here for longer than I should. But do not worry. It will take me no more than two to twelve weeks for my return. Until then Issei-sama, please promise me that no matter what is going to happen, that no matter what this _Project:Gamer_ does to you. You will do what you always told me to do. Survive and Thrive no matter what! Please promise me this."

I looked at her, utterly stunned at what she said.

' _I said those words to her? When? Where-'_ I thought.

I remembered that "me" from the throne said that to me.

' _Maybe I do know her, somehow. I don't know how,but it doesn't matter right now. Even if she didn't ask me to I would have anyway.'_ I thought in absolute resolve.

"I promise you. I will get through this and more. I promise you I WILL survive and thrive!" I said with a fierceness I did not know I had.

She gave me a smile that blinded me. No she was just glowing again. I closed my eyes to shield them from the bright light. When I did, I felt something soft and slightly wet on my lips. Then I felt this all encompassing comfort surround me. Nya was kissing me and it felt so good. And like the the bright light was gone. Although, I could swear she whispered something to me at the end of the kiss. When I opened my eyes I saw two new pop ups. One that helped confirmed my suspicions about Nya only looking human. And another, that I knew would change my life forever.

 **[Unknown Quasi Genetic Material/Code Detected. New Energy Signature Detected. Categorizing Both Now… Done.]**

 **[Non Hostile Intruder Undetected . Would you to finish Emergency Treatment AIN6500?]**

 **[YES/NO]**

' _Yes…'_

And with that… everything went dark…

 **[Narrator POV]**

 **Kurogami Estate**

It had been a day since Memphis to and the magicians left the Kurogami Estate. They had done their best to not wake up the sleeping dragon from within Issei, while also healing him. They said the process would take three to five days for it to finish. And that when it did, he should wake up shortly. The room Issei is in, is sealed of by powerful barriers until then. When Hiro and Hana heard that their son was in the middle of an successful treatment and that they would be able to see him in five days. They ended up crying tears of relief and joy. They also thanked Tatsuya repeatedly. It was decided that they would stay at the Kurogami Estate for as long as they needed, and that their family was welcome anytime. Once again after hearing this, they thanked the man and his family. With the worries of their son's immediate death gone. They could finally relax and get some much needed rest. With any luck, everything would be back to normal soon.

Ah… if only they knew. If only they could see what was happening in the room Issei was in right now. They would see a very large floating egg like cocoon on Issei's bed. It was very colorful. And it just so happened that Issei was currently in this egg. Unfortunately, no one knew this. And no one would for some time. For when Issei came out or in other words, hatched from the egg. He would never be the same.

 **[Issei's POV]**

 **Inside Egg**

I am surrounded by darkness. I can't see anything. I can't feel anything. Nor can I smell anything. And I can't even go to sleep. Then out of nowhere it came, another blue screen.

 **[WARNING! Scared Gear Identified. Boosted Gear: Dragon Type Longinus. High Class Dragon Soul Detected. Name: Ddraig. Would You Like To Absorb This Being Soul?]**

 **[Yes/No]**

I stared at the Blue screen for a long time. It would make me more powerful, right? So then ye-.

' _Wait… I was born with this thing right? It never tried to hurt me or anything. So why would I hurt it?... Now that I think about it. I should have been dead as soon as that truck hit me. But I'm not. Maybe it has something to do with the dragon… with Ddraig. So no I don't want to absorb the dragon.'_

 **[Acknowledged. Temporary Isolating Scared Gear… Isolation Complete. Now Harmonizing Spiritual Material With Soul. Now Beginning Evolution/Mutation Process. As Of A Recent Update. User Can Set Desired Way To Harmonize With Spiritual Material And The Evolution/Mutation Path They Take. Please Set Select One.]**

 **[Harmonization Settings/ Evolution Settings.]**

' _Evolution Settings.'_

 **[Acknowledged. Please Select Which Species You-]**

' _All, Mix all subspecies from the same main categorized species into one stable pure bloodline for each category, Eliminate all fatal genetic flaws with up to 99% accuracy, Eliminate all minor genetic flaws with up to 95% accuracy, Human based body structure, Hyper dimension based DNA structure, use all available energy signatures to further mutate individual strands of DNA, Eliminate all unstable mutated DNA strains, Process and combine all stable mutated DNA strands into each categorized pure bloodline, keep sex as mainly male, DNA must show that I am still related to my parents as their biological son, and generate a whole new body from artificial womb from beginning to current age up to the nano second. Also use universe's compatible and neutral energies to nurture body.'_

' _Harmonization Settings. Total spiritual harmony, complete and totally simulate all categorized souls memories in their total individual form's from oldest to newest soul, make sure I learn everything I can from each individual soul's by an advanced standard repeat of each soul's memories, and erect a full mental/spiritual filter/barrier around my own individual mind any soul. Set barrier to keep my own identity as Hyoudou Issei._

I did not say or think any of these things. I don't-

' _ **Remember to thank I self when this is over.'**_

Was that-

 **[Acknowledged. Beginning Process In 5.]**

 **[4.]**

 **[3.]**

 **[2.]**

' _Well… here goes everything and nothing.'_

 **[1.]**

 **[0.]**

 **AN:** **Well I hope you guys like the beginning of this project. My computer is out so I had to type this on my phone. Anyway review and favorite please XD.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**AN:** **This is another chapter from my phone. So until I get a laptop, the chapters to this story won't be almost perfect like I like them. Other than that, I shall do my best! I also changed the first chapter a little.**

"Normal Dialogue"

' _Normal Thoughts'_

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own High School DXD. Some one else does. If I did…**

 _ **Prologue (Part 2)**_

 **[Issei POV]**

 **Inside Egg**

I see. I hear. I smell. I taste. And I feel everything. From the beginning of countless lives to the end of countless lives. Yeah I know I sound like a bad fortune cookie or something. SO THE FUCK WHAT!? YOU TRY EXPERIENCING BIRTH FROM BOTH MOTHER AND CHILD POINT OF VIEW. I can not begin to describe how _**odd**_ that is. But in the end. I suppose I did learn a lot from the experiences. I guess it was what I was supposed to do. I also changed a lot too. Though then again. That's what I am suppose to do. I have relived countless lives, over and over. Male, female, or some other ambiguous genders. I have been a slave, farmer, King, Queen, Emperor, Baker, soldier, warlord, magician, and countless other things. The lives I have lived are not just something I just see like a movie. No all those lives, those memories, those feelings, and more are now mine in some way. I will never forget these things. Even if I wanted to. But at the same time, a small part of me will always know that I only inherited these feelings, memories, and more.

But that doesn't matter. I will live my own life with the incredible things I have received from these countless experiences. I can feel my that my rebirth is but a few moments away. I don't know what will await me in the future. All I know is that I will do my best to live my own life. The haze of raw emotions was clearing up. I expect my new friend, Ms. Blue Screen, to pop up soon. Ah, speak of the devil.

 **[Spiritual Harmonization Complete. New Body Complete. Before Final Synchronization. Please Set Game Play-]**

' _Realistic life and game difficulty with all standard and advanced game mechanics, change windows to a darker yet calming theme, and randomize all other settings for a truly fulfilling and realistic experience'_

 **[Acknowledged. Now Beginning Mind, Body And Soul Total Synchronization. Total Synchronization Complete In 5.]**

 **[4.]**

' _Ah this is it, damn, I don't feel ready yet… well whatever. I wish I had a little more time to train and understand somethings. Just a-'_

When I look back at this moment in time. This would be my second or third clue. I have no idea where the phrases came from. I just knew I would miss out on something I would really needed in order to… I don't know. I really don't know. All I knew was that something deep inside me told I needed this.

 **[3.]**

' _Temporarily halt all processes, open tutorial, 0055 Hyoudou Issei Codenamed:High School DXD.'_

 **[...Acknowledged. Presenting Currently Available Hidden Tutorial Options. Please Select One.]**

 **[ ]**

 **[ ]**

 **[ #% &$] **

I swear even though I don't have eyes right now. I stared at the third option really really hard. I mean not only did it give me chills and a slight thrill. It looks like some super cheat code gone wrong. But for some reason I felt that it would be the opposite of a game breaking super Cheat. Besides how was I supposed to select the option when I did not know it's name.

' _It's not like I can, think about clicking on the third option like it was a comp-'_

 **[... Acknowledged. WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This Tutorial Will Completely Change You Forever If You Survive. This was Tutorial Will Test, Brake, And Reforge Everything You Were, Are, And Possibly Will Ever Be. Survival Rate Is 0.67%. This Tutorial Is Also Considered To Be Beyond Cruel. Are You Sure You Wish To Continue?]**

 **[Yes/No]**

' _I-I… you know what… fuck it! My gut and heart say I need this. And my head says at least there is a chance. I'm tired and I have been through way too much shit in such a short time. So Yes.'_

 **[Acknowledged. Beginning Tutorial In 5.]**

 **[4.]**

 **[3.]**

 **[2.]**

' _For my family, friends, and myself..'_

 **[1.]**

 **[0.]**

 **[Narrator POV]**

 **Kurogami Estate**

It had been four days since Issei was treatment began. Four days of Hiro and Hana doing their best not to just break down the door to Issei's room and check on him. It took a great deal of faith and self control to not check on Issei. They were getting a little bit antsy. You see when they got their needed food and rest. They began to think about the whole situation that their family is in. When they heard that their son was in the hospital, they could have sworn their hearts stopped. But when they got the news of Issei's condition, their hearts did really stop for a moment. Their little baby boy was so badly hurt, their little miracle was dieing. It got worse when they actually saw him. He looked so broken, so _**wrong.**_ He wasn't leering at any of the female nurses or doctors like he usually would be. He wasn't even moving.

They've been praying ever since they heard that their son was in the hospital. But when they actually saw him. They prayed even harder, hoping that any deity out there would answer their prayers. As it would seem, one did. A representative of the famous Kurogami family, came to their aid. And with only a little thought they agreed to it. Now don't get them wrong. They are extremely thankful for all the help Issei has received. But now that they are a little more clear headed. They noticed how strange things seem to be. Who wouldn't really. Over fifty world class doctors could only help Issei a little. But the head of the Kurogami family, has a mysterious ace up his sleeve that could possibly heal Issei. Not only that, he or she had already came and started treating him? And it would only take five days? Hiro and Hana are by no means medical professionals. But even they knew that sounded really off.

But they couldn't do anything… yet. They had greeted and met the whole Kurogami household already. They seemed like good people. But they are still ready for anything tomorrow. Well they are ready for _almost_ anything tomorrow. No one would be truly ready for what was to come tomorrow. No one at all…

…

…

…

The fifth and final day of Issei's treatment had come. The whole Kurogami household was up and about, waiting for the time they would be able to see Issei and the effects of his _treatment._ It was almost 2:00 pm it would be one more hour until the barrier and treatment stopped it's effects. And it would be at this moment the new Issei decided to _**wake up**_.

 **Issei's Room**

In this room filled with medical equipment, a giant floating egg that was beautifully colored, hovered over a high quality medical bed. It was slightly glowing, shaking, and pulsing. As time went on, cracks would slowly form around the shell of the egg. Signaling that it was hatching. Time would pass as many more cracks would appear. Soon the room was covered in a bright flash of light. The egg had finally hatched. Slowly, a humanoid form in the fetal position, slowly glided down to the bed. The almost forgotten egg shells that fell to the floor, began to turn into a pitch black ink like substance and slither it's way up towards the humanoid, Issei's figure. It seemed like it started crawling under his skin before disappearing completely. Issei slowly rose from the bed to stand.

As he stood to full height, one could sorta be reminded of a character from a certain horror movie. You see his form was hidden by of a curtain of what was once middle length spiky brown hair, now it is knee length pitch black hair with pure white five inch tips. It still had it's spikes, but they were more relaxed now and were mixed with the wavy texture of his hair. All in all. The only thing you could tell was that he was 5.10ft and had healthy pale, almost glowing skin.

Issei "looked" around the room in what seemed to be interest. He expected to be in the hospital. But he wasn't. But what really caught his "eyes" was the mana that surrounded him. But before he could exam the mana anymore, it disappeared. The purpose was fulfilled since Issei was up and about. So with a barely noticeable shrug of his shoulder. He did not worry about it. No he had something else to do right now.

 **[Issei POV]**

' _Let's see how my stats look. If I remember correctly it is… Show Full Status'_

A dark colored rectangle screen popped out in front of me. When I read it I rose an eyebrow at what I saw.

 **Name: Hyoudou Issei**

 **Lvl: 5**

 **Exp: 0%**

 **Titles: The Master Gamer, ?, Pervert, Member of The Perverted Trio, ?**

 **Race(s): ?**

 **Sex: Male (?)**

 **Age: Physically/15 Ageless/Absolute Existence**

 **HP: 600/600 [Suppressed]**

 **MP: 700/700 [Suppressed]**

 **ME: 550/550 [Suppressed]**

 **PE: 500/500 [Suppressed]**

 **AP: 1,500/1,500 [Suppressed]**

 **CP: 800/800 [Suppressed]**

 **PP: 250/250 [Suppressed]**

 **SE: 1,500/1,500 [Suppressed]**

 **Str: 50 [Suppressed]**

 **Con: 50 [Suppressed]**

 **Dex: 35 [Suppressed]**

 **Res: 25 [Suppressed]**

 **Per: ∞ [Suppressed]**

 **Int: 235 [Suppressed]**

 **Wis: 300 [Suppressed]**

 **Will: 500 [Suppressed]**

 **Cha: 350 [Suppressed]**

 **Luc: 1,000 [Suppressed]**

 **Money: 0**

 **Wealth: ∞ [Locked]**

 **Unspent Status Points: 50**

 **Unspent Ability/Perk Points: 5**

 **Status Effects: Self-Suppression, Unstable Harmonization**

 **Bio: Hyoudou Issei was just an ordinary, somewhat dimwitted, high school boy who happened to also be a extraordinary pervert. One day on he decided to be a hero and risk his life to save some people. Now after almost dying and more, he is anything but ordinary. Now armed with a lot more knowledge, power, and more. Issei must do his best to survive, thrive, complete his dreams, and live his "life"...**

 **Abilities/Perks:**

 **[Absolute Condition| Passive Lvl/Max]**

 _ **You have supreme mental and physical condition. Your strength, speed, durability, and intellect are vastly superior to that of all other members of your species.**_

 **Greatly Surpass All Physical And Mental Average Stats Of Your Race(s)**

 **[Form Change(Locked)| Active Lvl/Max]**

 _ **You come in many shapes and sizes. Depending on your will, you can change your form to release more aspects of your power.**_

 **Form's: [Locked]**

 **[Lord Of My Embodiments (Partially Locked)| Active/Passive Lvl/Max]**

 _ **You have become an embodiment and lord of many aspects of existence.**_

 **Embodiments/Lordships: Sin, Virtue, Life, Creation, Death, Destruction, Light, Twilight, Darkness, Willpower, War, Combat, Conquest, Luck, Nature, Knowledge, Wisdom, Leadership, Sex, Desire, Love, Hate, Beauty, Chaos, Balance, Order, Magic, Psionic, Hope, Despair, and Badassery**

 **Various Bonuses**

 **[Mysterious Mystical Eyes(Partially Locked)| Active/Passive Lvl/Max]**

 _ **You have mystical eyes of mystery. Your eyes hold immense power. Your eyes can do countless things. Your eyes can lay existence bear and pick it apart.**_

 **Numerous Currently Unknown/Locked Abilities**

 **[Limitation Transcendence| Passive Lvl/Max]**

 _ **You are able to overcome the traditional limitations and/or weaknesses of your species as a whole, becoming either more resistant or completely immune to said weaknesses.**_

 **No Limits**

 **[Paths Walked| Passive Lvl/Max]**

 _ **You have walked countless paths through countless lives. You can draw upon those lives, experiences, and skills at any time.**_

 **Bonuses to all relevant skills,abilities, and more**

 **[Noble Phantasms| Active Lvl/Max]**

 _ **Powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by Heroic Spirits. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes his/her existence through historical facts and anecdotes.**_

 **[Arts| Active Lvl/Max]**

 **?**

 **?**

 **[I Am Hyoudou Issei| §×+]**

 **§×+**

 **§×+**

' _Well, that last ability is definitely odd. Let's ignore all the other ridiculous stuff. Status Hints'_

 **[This is your status menu. Your status menu is a basic and/or advanced view of your statistical data. Each category and stat represents an aspect of your person. Various things can affect your status in a negative and/or positive ways.]**

 **[The "Name" category is a representation of your current name. By means of special items or means, you can change this.]**

 **[The "Lvl(Level)" category is a representation of your current Level. Levels are a very base estimate of a person's overall power. Note: Many circumstances can cause levels to be non-congruent. Such as a Lvl. 15 Dragon will generally be more powerful than a Lvl. 50 Human Magician.]**

 **[The "Exp(Experience)" category is a representation of your current status until your next level up.]**

 **[The "Title" category is a representation of two things. Titles/nicknames are what you are known for or called. And/or are an representation of your achievements, ranking, and/or status. Note: Some title can have negative and/or positive effects on you.]**

 **[The "Race" category is a representation of your specie(s). ]**

 **[The "Age" category is a representation of your physical age.]**

 **[The "Sex" category is a representation of your current sex.]**

 **[The "HP(Health/Hit Points)" category is a numerical representation of how much damage you can take before dying, or being knocked out. Note: It also has an effect on how certain status effects, affect you. Among other things. Many things can also negatively or positively affect this status. HP is dependent on your Str and Con.]**

 **[The "MP(Magic Points) " category is a numerical representation of your mana pool and how much you can use. Mana is the raw energy of the world. The act of manipulating this energy is called "Magic". Warning: Depletion of one's MP can lead to mental exhaustion, nausea, and more. Note: There are various types of of mana in existence. And countless ways to manipulate them. MP depends on your Wis and Int stats.]**

 **[The "ME(Mental Energy)" category is a numerical representation of how much mental energy you can use. Mental Energy is the energy of one's mind. The act of harnessing and manipulating ME is called psionics. Warning: The Depletion of one's ME can lead to possible brain failure, and/or worse. Note: Mental Energy is dependent on Int, Wis, and Will.]**

 **[The "PE(Physical Energy)" category is a numerical representation of your physical energy you can use. Physical Energy is called many things. KI and Chi being some of them. Physical energy is the energy all living beings with form create. Warning: Depletion of PE can lead to physical exhaustion, unconsciousness, and/or worse PE is ]**

 **[The "AP(Aura Points)" category is a numerical representation of how much aura you can use. Aura is the natural mix of the power of one's mind, body and spirit. It is extremely hard to use. But is a very versatile energy. Warning: Depletion of your AP can lead to numerous negative effects.]**

 **[The "CP(Chakra Points)" category is a numerical representation of your currently stored Chakra supply. Chakra is the combination of spiritual energy and mental energy. Warning: Depletion of Chakra can lead to many negative effects.]**

 **[The "PP(Prana Points") category is a numerical representation of your Prana. Prana is mana that has been stored within yourself by various means. It is your own unique type of mana specific to you, yet still connected to the greater mana around you. Warning: Depletion of PP can lead to various types of negative and/or positive effects.]**

 **[The "SP(Spiritual Energy)" category is a numerical representation of your spiritual energy. Spiritual energy is the energy created by your soul. Warning: Depletion of SE can lead to various types of negative and/or positive.]**

 **[The "Str(Strength)" category is a numerical representation of your physical strength. The Street stat governs your physical damage, lifting power, and more.]**

 **The "Con(Constitution)" category is a numerical representation of your body's overall health and endurance. The Con stat governs your HP, stamina, and more.]**

 **[The "Dex(Dexterity)" category is a numerical representation of your bodies overall agility, flexibility, and more. The Dex stat governs how well you can use range weapons, how fast you can run, and more.]**

 **[The "Res(Resistance)" category is a numerical representation of your overall resistance to various types of of things. The Res stat governs your resistance to damage, poisons, and more.]**

 **[The "Per(Perception)" category is a numerical representation of how well you see things. The Per stat governs how well you see, how long you see, how well illusions effect you, and more.]**

 **The "Int(Intelligence)" category is a numerical representation of your mind. The Int stat governs how well you retain information, how well you calculate, and more.]**

 **[The "Wis(Wisdom)" category is a numerical representation of your mind. The Wis stat governs your decision making skills, insight to things, and more.]**

 **[The "Will(Willpower)" category is a numerical representation of your soul. The Will stat governs how strong your willpower is and more.]**

 **The "Cha(Charisma)" category is a numerical representation of your charm. The Cha stat governs how well you can charm people, socially interact, and more.]**

 **The "Luc(Luck)" category is a numerical representation of your luck. The Luc stat governs the chance of how likely a item is to drop, a event is to happen, and more.]**

 **[The "Money" category is a numerical representation of how much money you currently have on you.]**

 **[The "Wealth" category is a numerical representation of the total monetary value you have.]**

 **[The "Unspent Status Points" category is a numerical representation of points you have, that can be used to upgrade your stats.]**

 **[The "Unspent Ability/Perk" Points category is a numerical representation of how many special points you have to purchase a ability and/or perk.]**

 **[The "Status Effect(s)" category is a representation of the current effects you are under.]**

 **[The "Bio" category is a short description about you.]**

 **[The "Abilities/Perks" category is a list of special abilities you have.]**

For a short while, I could only stare blankly at the screens. Then I thought and sighed.

' _Sigh*... Some of these abilities are just ... I wanted_ _ **some**_ _power, not this much. … If someone else was looking at this they would think I was OP. They would be right in a way. I am extremely and grossly over power. The same thing can be said about my versatility. But even still, my power makes my life a whole lot more complicated. With me having so much power, if my control slips up even slightly, I can end up killing thousands. My friends and family could easily get caught in that. And the fact my power is so unique gives me a whole other list of problems. And that's another thing. Power attracts all, and with power like mine. I am going to attract a whole lot of beings. Not all of them friendly. And I, unfortunately can imagine some of what they would do to my loved ones to get to me. I both love and hate being an embodiment of knowledge. I know too much. And everything I know may be right. But that doesn't mean it's right at that specific time and place or dimension. Besides… there are beings out there who could easily defeat me if I make_ _ **one mistake**_ _. Sigh*… I can feel the massive shit storm coming towards me. I'm going to get back at Nya-chan for this. '_

' _Sigh*... For now, I don't need my full power right now. It would be best to seal almost all of it. Or I risk attracting the attention someone or something that is extremely powerful. I'm going to need a seal that is extremely powerful, easy for me to modify when needed, and can be worn 24/7. I know for a fact that Nya-chan probably knew this would most likely happen to me. If I am right about who and what she is. She could probably curb stomp me. Well… if I didn't know what she was and half assed fought her and didn't just seal or banish her. It is possible for me to maybe do a few other things. … Ah, almost forgot about those. Before I make anymore plans I need to check on my quests.'_

' _Show Quests'_

 **[What was left behind…]**

 _ **You are the descendant and successor of countless powerful figures. As such, you have a lot inherent.**_

 **Objectives:**

 **Find all of your inheritance.**

 **Collect your inheritance. (3,785/5,654)**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Deadline: None**

 **Reward(s):**

 **7,500,000 Exp, 5,000 Wealth, 3,000 Fame, ?, ?, ?**

 **Failure Penalty:**

 **None**

 **[Too much power, and many more problems. Let's seal it. ]**

 _ **You are very powerful. Too powerful in fact. You do not have the needed control to not cause an accidental mass genocide. So you decided to seal of most of your raw power.**_

 **Objectives:**

 **Design a powerful seal(s). That can be worn 24/7.**

 **Create and implement the seal(s).**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **None**

 **Deadline: 2 days**

 **Reward(s):**

 **1,000 Exp, Easier Leveling, More Control,**

 **Failure Penalty:**

 **Possibly Erasing Japan and More Off The Map, The Death of All Family and Friends, Becoming World Enemy Number One, Being Hunted Down, And more.**

 **[I have all the facts. But I don't know which facts matter.]**

 _ **You know a lot. A very lot. But not all of it is relevant. Find out what is.**_

 **Objectives:**

 **Gather information about the "normal" world.**

 **Gather information about the supernatural world.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Deadline: 65 days**

 **Reward(s):**

 **3,500 Exp, 800,000 Yen, ?, ?**

 **Failure Penalty:**

 **Life gets extremely harder, Your friends and family will be in extreme danger**

 **[To Have Dreams…]**

 _ **You have been through a terrible accident. But because of this accident, you have gained great power. And more importantly, ambitions. Now it is up to you to see them through.**_

 **Objectives:**

 **Learn to control your full power. (13%)**

 **Become even more powerful.**

 **Create a harem. (0/?)**

 **Protect your friends and family.**

 **Live life and be happy.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Deadline: None**

 **Reward(s):**

 **Happiness, Love, A very big family, Many friends, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Failure Penalty:**

 **Untold misery, pain, and suffering, Almost all your friends and family dying**

I could only blankly stare at the screens in front of me and think.

' _Wow… just wow. Three of these quests lead to my family and friends being in danger or dying if I fail. One of them leads to me fucking erasing Japan of the map. I-I… as the saying goes. Be careful what you wish for. I wished to be strong. Now I am. But I can't control this strength. … Not yet anyway. My pride and I, won't let myself, not_ _ **master**_ _ **my own power**_ _. Besides, I don't need all my power right now. Even a little of my power can go a long way. And besides, I have more than raw power. I have skills, intelligence, wisdom, and a lot more. I refuse to become one of those, power obsessed fools.'_

' _I have the tools and skills to do more and be more. Yeah… I can do more and be more. I will not waste any of the skills, strength, knowledge, and gifts I have been given. I will gather more power, but I will also learn how to control my power to the point of near perfection. I will only use the amount of power needed for any and all tasks. I will always use the possible appropriate tool and/or tools for any and all tasks. I will always seek to improve myself. And I will survive and thrive no matter what. This is a promise to myself.'_

' _Now… I need to plan, but first, people are coming.'_

It was interesting really. If I tried just a little bit I can hear so many things. The rustling of the tree branches outside, the various wildlife outside, the footsteps closing in on me, and the individual heartbeat of every single person coming towards me. My senses are many. But at the moment I was just using sounds, so I could adjust the rest of my senses. I really didn't want to smell the almost gag inducing medical smell of the room. I did not dare open my eyes again , I have no idea what would happen if I did, I can't control them yet. … Well, they are at the door- wow Kaa-chan is pretty strong.

 **[Hyoudou Hana POV]**

A few minutes ago we were told by some maids that Issei's treatment was done, and that we could go see him. I am extremely happy and hopeful. Even if they did not tell my husband and me, if it worked or not. I can feel it in my heart. My little miracle is better. As soon as the maid told us that we could see him. I practical flew to the room he was in. My husband was not to far behind me. When we neared the door we saw the whole Kurogami family at the other side of the hall. I ignored them in favor of see my son.

When I got to the door it was stuck. I got mad and the next thing I know is that the door was open, and hanging on it's hinges. I ignored that to and apologize later. Then I saw him. From the moment I laid my eyes on him, even if all I could see was a tall figure draped in a cloak of hair. I knew that he was my musuko. So with a cry of "Issei!" and without any thought, I ran up to him and did my best to squeeze him and me as close as can be. I felt him return the hug. Then I felt my husband, Hiro join in. My baby boy is ok. My family is ok. I am so relieved.

' _Thank you Kami-sama.'_

 **[Kurogami Tatsuya POV]**

I watched the heartwarming scene with a smile. I noticed the door, but ignored it. It could be easily fixed or replaced. And while I was smiling I was also thinking.

' _What happened to him? His hair has changed color. Is it his sacred gear? Was it the magic? I will have to run some tests. But for now, let's just let them enjoy this moment.'_

 **[Issei POV]**

I let my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan try to fuse with me. I could feel their love for me. It made me feel extremely happy and blessed. Many of the past lives that I have inherited, are far from pleasant. In quite a few of them I both relived and saw parent killing child or child killing parent. I am glad I won't go through that here. As I hugged them back, I knew that we couldn't stay like this forever like they wanted. So I spoke. In the back of mind. I registered that this would be my first time speaking, since well, everything.

"... Kaa-chan, Tou-chan… I am ok. While I would love to stand here and be spoiled some more. I would also like to eat something. And maybe get some clothes. I am kind of flashing the other people in the room. So…?"

When I heard my own voice I could tell the difference immediately. It was very smooth for one. But the most apparent thing I notice was the tone. It was even, with a playful undertone, it held a lot of love, and it did not tell anyone, including myself, what gender I am. It was neither male or female, yet both. It was very odd, not to hear my old voice.

While my Tou-chan begrudgingly let go. My Kaa-chan started to hold on even tighter. She is holding on to me like a lifeline. So I just hugged her back. We stood there and hugged. I still needed clothing and a few other things. So I decided to use one of the powers I inherited. And interesting enough I got a few pop up's and a ping sound.

 **[A skill has been acquired through a unique action.]**

 **[Detecting previous experience.]**

 **[Importing previous experience.]**

 **[Skill: Master Telepathy created/acquired.]**

' _Interesting… Show Master Telepathy skill'_

 **Ping!***

 **[Master Telepathy| Active/Passive Lvl/Max]**

 _ **You can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. Telepathy usually falls into two categories: Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from mind to another, and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind.**_

 **Note: Telepathy has many applications and can be used in many different ways. Depending on the lvl and application of Telepathy. Some variations of energy can be used.**

I found it interesting that even with my eyes closed, I could still "see" the dark themed pop ups. And in a matter of seconds. I started to hear the thoughts of those around me. And with my will and focus. I heard them no more. I got a base of what I wanted. None of them are a current threat to my family or me. They seem to be of the good sort. So I'll just ask.

"So… I'm kind of nude here. While I truly don't mind. I'm quite sure that others will. So if I could get some clothes, I think that would be for the best. Also could someone get me some hair accessories like a ribbon and hairpins." I asked as an afterthought.

I got a response from a male voice I did not know.

"But, of course Issei-dono. Yuka If you would?"

Then I heard a pair of footsteps move around me. And another much smaller sounding pair run off somewhere. Then I heard a female's voice from the left of me.

"Here are your clothes Issei-sama. Do you need help dressing?"

When I heard that, I was somewhat tempted to say "yes". But I restrained myself.

' _Ah… maybe some other time.'_

"No, but if you could show me to a bathroom, that would be much appreciated." I replied.

I stopped hugging my mother and gently pried myself out of her grip. Knowing how my Kaa-chan can get when I get hurt I tried to placate her.

"Kaa-chan I'm ok. Nothing hurts and I can walk fine. I promise you, I am not hurt anymore. Just let me put some clothes please."

I knew my mom would protest. But luckily my Tou-chan spoke up to help me.

"Honey, let Issei put on some clothes. I know you're worried,so am I. But our son says nothing hurts and he can walk fine. He will be ok honey."

I could hear my Kaa-chan grumble under her breath at my Tou-chan. But I also heard her give a quiet "fine". So with that dealt with, I grabbed my clothes from the nearby woman, and followed her to a door nearby. She opened it for me, I thanked her and went in. When the door closed behind me, I opened my eyes. I could feel the power of my eyes try to do something. But I suppressed the power. As I looked around in the dark I noticed that I could see perfectly like it was a bright day. When I found the switch, I flipped it. The lights came on and it could see a little better. I took a quick shower, since I was handed some soap and towels. I proceeded to put the ability of my eyes to the back of my mind for later, as I put on the clothes I received. They are just a simple pair of briefs, sweatpants, and a long sleeve shirt. In the back of my mind, I wanted something better, but these would do for now.

Now that I have clothes on, I decided to see how much I changed. When I got in front of the mirror and parted my very long hair from in front of my face. I had to raise my eye in slight confusion and give a low whistle of appreciation to myself. Now I might sound vain and conceited, but I had to admit that I am just wow. I looked totally different. I could still see some features from my Tou-chan and Kaa-chan. But other than that, I looked like a whole new person.

I have very long, silk like, glistening, pitch black hair with long white tips. I have a round yet cute head. My mouth was somewhat small. My jaw was boyish in shape and I suppose handsomely cute. My nose was small and button like, but had a strong shape. My skin was a flawlessly pale with a slight healthy glow. My eyebrows were thick yet somewhat thin. My teeth are completely white, not only that, but i had very pronounced canines. They were almost fang like. I had a feeling that if I willed it, they would become fangs.

But what really caught my eyes was well, my eyes. They are slightly big, yet sharp and round in shape, the color and actual shape and color of my eyes are the most interesting. My eyes are multiple different colors. My left eye's iris was now a deep and dark Crimson red. My pupil was still black. But between my pupil and iris, and on the outer edge of my iris were golden bordering circles. Another odd thing was that in my pupil was a golden cat-like, snake-like slit. My right eye was just the same except the colors were different. A ice blue iris with the same two type of circles, only they are silver… no platinum in color. Lastly I looked at my ears. They are twitching a lot like. I raised my eyebrow again. I have somewhat small yet slightly pointed elvish ears. All in all, I reminded myself of those idols, models, fantasy characters, and pictures of royalty I remember and have seen.

As I admired my new looks, two things hit me. I looked down at my now clothed body. I was somewhat tall yet slim, maybe even somewhat petite, I have a feminine build with traces of my masculinity, I seemed to be perfectly symmetrical, and I am _**defined**_. I mean when I lift up my shirt and check myself out. I look like I was chiseled out of fine stone. My muscles aren't big nor are they small. _**Every**_ muscle on my body looks they were finely sculpted. But somehow I still have a _**soft look**_. Another thing is, even with the clothes I had on, I could not tell if I was male or female. Even though my chest was flat, I had to check. I grabbed the waistband of my pants and briefs and looked down. I smiled a smug smile of pride. I am happy with my new look… and Jr.

With me done admiring myself. I let my hair cascade down again. And left the bathroom, with my eyes closed again. When I got out, I was smothered by my mother again. I let her smother me,knowing that it made her feel better. Besides it reminded me of how much I am loved. Before I could hug my mom back, I heard a voice in front of me. The small voice of a little girl.

"Umm… ummm… I-Issei-oni- Isssi-sama… thank you for saving my family and me. … I-I brought you some of my ribbons and hairpins." said the shy little girl.

I felt my mother let me go. And I slowly cracked my eyes open while suppressing the power within them. Since my hair was blocking my view I slowly bent down and held out my hand and asked.

"Thank you sweetie. If you could hand me a ribbon? I'll leave it up to you for which one you think would look best on me."

My voice came out naturally in a soft and gentle tone. I felt a weight in my hand. Knowing this was the ribbon I asked for. I proceed to grab the back part of my hair and braid it in a low ponytail while tying off the end with the ribbon. Next I asked for and received three hairpins. It took me a second to second to think of what to do with the front part of my hair. In the end I decided to pin up my hair and little while letting it glide over my possible "scary" red eye. So I evenly parted the front right side of my hair and braided into a long braid, while using the hairpin to pinning the braid up to where it would fall back and over my ear slightly. With the other side of my hair, I just used the last two hair pins to make my hair sort of glide over my left eye, hiding it slightly yet letting me still see things.

I looked down at the little girl who handed me the ribbon and hairpins. It took a lot of self control for me not to just scoop her up and smother her in a hug. She is just that cute. She was a small and cute little girl, who looked to be around eight or nine and of mixed descent. She had dark blond hair and green eyes. With her wearing a cute blue dress and holding a little teddy bear, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. It was a new and oddly old feeling. She was just too cute. So I scooped her up in my arms and held her, earning a small squeal of surprise and a tightly closing of her eyes. And I spoke to her with a small smile on my face.

"Firstly, you are just too adorable. Secondly, there is no need to thank me for doing what I wanted to do. I am happy I could save such an amazingly adorable girl. Thirdly, thank you for letting me borrow some of your hair accessories. I can actually see now. And fourthly, if you want to, you can call me big brother. I would love to have such an adorable little sister."

To my joy and amusement, the little girl both beamed me a wide smile and turned bright red in embarrassment. Even though she was embarrassed, she still gave me a nod of her head. All of the sudden her eyes went wide and her blush got darker. I raised a eyebrow at this. Then I heard a quiet whisper from her and I couldn't help but giggle/chuckle.

"... Issei-oniisama is really pretty."

After my giggle/chuckle. I thanked her for the compliment and gently put her down. She ran towards a beautiful woman, who I assumed is her mother, and hid behind her legs out of embarrassment. This too amused me. Though then I slowly look around me and watch as everyone in the room either gawked or blush or both, at me. This too amused me even more. But I have things to do. So I had to snap everyone out of their stunned state.

"While I enjoy the attention. I could use some food and I would like to know a few things."

That seemed to knock everyone out of their stunned state. And a man, the one my new instincts were telling me that he was the strongest in the room. Well, besides me. Spoke.

 **[Kurogami Tatsuya POV]**

I watched the interaction of Issei-dono and my granddaughter, Karin, with a small smile on my lips. I completely understand what he means. My children and grandchildren are all incredibly cute… though I may be biased. No… they are cute. He put Karin down and I was about to address him, but then I got a good look at his face. I was stunned. She- no he, was so beautiful. So beautiful, that I actually blushed a little and stopped thinking. Now I have seen world class beauties from all around the world, some human, others not, but he had topped them all somehow. I had to remind myself that, he was a _**he**_ , and that that _**he**_ was too young for me. Oh and that I was still… happily(?) married.

"While I enjoy the attention. I could use some food and I would like to know a few things."

That snapped me out of my stunned state. I coughed ,and cleared my throat to regain my composure and gain everyone's attention. Once I had everyone's attention. I spoke.

"Of course Issei-dono, lunch was being prepared and should be done soon. But first let me introduce my family and myself and answer some of the questions you may have."

 **[Issei POV]**

I looked at the man who spoke. Three interesting things then happen. The first was another line of thought, other than my now main line of thought, and what that though was.

' _Possibly holds me in some form of high regard, possibly humble, obviously high class, possible head of the family, holds family dearly, possible magician, confident, and well educated._

The second was the screens that popped up along with the ping.

 **[A new Skill has been created through a subconscious action.]**

 **[Skill: "Parallel Processing" has been acquired.]**

And the third thing to happen was a small box with a name and level appearing above the man who spoke to me, head.

 **[Kurogami Tatsuya:Lvl 98]**

Before I could think anymore. The man, Tatsuya-san, walked up to me and held out his hand, while introducing himself.

"I'm am truly grateful to you for saving my family, and I cannot thank you enough for your actions. I am Kurogami Tatsuya, head of the Kurogami family, and owner of the Kurogami corporation. It is a pleasure to meet you finally."

I shook his hand and gave a soft smile in return. He blushed a little. It amused me. To bad for him, I am **not** into males. But I'm not above using my looks for my own amusement and gain.

"As I said before, no need to thank me. I did what I wanted, nothing more, nothing less. But, thank you for the thanks and you are welcome."

He gave me a smile and a look of respect, as he replied.

"You are very humble. But I still cannot thank you enough for what you have done for my family. Please, if there is anything I can do, that is within my power. Please name it and I will do my best to complete the task."

I suppose I am somewhat humble. But with the things I have seen, learned, and felt. It's not a big surprise. His offer is somewhat tempting. But I have no need for it yet. Nor do I really want to take it. Best to politely decline the offer and save it for later.

"Thank you Tatsuya-san, while your offer is tempting. I really don't have anything I want ' _that you can give me'_ at the moment. But I will hold you to the offer for some other time."

The man gave me a nod of acceptance. He looked towards the little girl, I once held and motioned her over. She walked over to us with a small blush on her face while trying not to stare at me. When she reached us, Tatsuya bent down and whispered in her ear. I could easily hear him. He wants her to properly introduce herself. She did. While still holding her bear. She did a cute little curtly and introduced herself. And I also noticed a small box above her head.

 **[Kurogami Karin: Lvl 14]**

"H-Hello I'm Kurogami Karin of the Kurogami family, granddaughter of Kurogami Tatsuya, daughter of Kurogami Ryuji, Kurogami Totomei, and third grader at the primary section of Kuoh Academy. It is nice to meet you Issei-sa-oniisama. I hope we can get along very well in the future."

I could not help myself again. She was just too adorable. So I scooped her up again and just smothered her… a little. She squealed again as I picked her up. But this time she a giggling little to. Along with the other people around us. I just had to ask.

"Can I have her?"

At this she looked up to me with wide eyes and a tomato red blush. And then it got even more amusing.

"Ah sure, as long as you take good care of her." said an amused Tatsuya.

Karin head turned to her grandfather with even wider eyes. She looked back to me then him again and so forth, until she noticed the giggling of the others in the room. She figured out we were joking(I kind of wasn't) and tried to hide herself in my chest. I giggled a little at this and put her down while petting her head. Another person came up to me. It was Karin's mother. And again I saw a box above her head.

 **[Kurogami Totomei: Lvl 54]**

She is a beautiful woman who looks to be in her early thirties. She has long flowing dark blonde hair, a beautiful face that you can just stare at, soft yet sharp light green eyes, and while she wasn't the most voluptuous woman I have seen, she was nothing to sneeze at either. With the black business suit she is wearing, she gave of this "boss lady" kind of feel. She gently held out her hand as she introduced herself.

"I am Kurogami Totomei. I am the Karin's mother, youngest daughter of Kurogami Tatsuya, and current president of the Kurogami corporation. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for my daughter, family, and me. If it wasn't for you, we would most likely not be here."

And another line of thoughts ran past the back of my mind while I "evaluated" her. Just like before, I am assessing her.

' _Well educated, possibly business like persona, possible magician, high class beauty, feels immensely indebted to me'_

I shook her hand and gave her a soft smile, while these and similar thoughts ran through my mind. She had a small blushed on her beautiful face when I did. I'm starting to realize just how good I must look.

"Again, I only did what I wanted to. But you are welcome." I replied.

From there on I was introduced and thanked by five more women. The twin sempai's were next.

 **[Kurogami Tatsuko: Lvl 31]**

 **[Kurogami Matsuri: Lvl 30]**

They are nearly identical twins, with flowing, long dark gray-silver hair. They are second years at Kuoh High school, with somewhat curvaceous figures. They wore the Kuoh girls high school uniform. They are very pretty. The only way you can tell them apart, at a glance, is their eye color. Tatsuko has amber color eyes. While Matsuri has storm gray eyes.

After the twins came their mother introduced herself and thanked me.

 **[Kurogami Sayuri: Lvl57]**

She is a beautiful young looking woman with gray hair, if it was not for the scarce signs of her true age, many would mistake her as the twins older sister. She wore an elegant black and silver kimono.

Next came another sempai from the University section of Kuoh.

 **[Kurogami Meilin: Lvl43]**

She is a second year in the University section of Kuoh. She has medium length dark lavender hair with beautiful ocean blue eyes. She looks and feels like a beautiful "Ojou-sama". Even while wearing the Kuoh uniform.

The last to thank me was Meilin's mother.

 **[Kurogami Jia Hu: Lvl78]**

Her hair that is tied up in buns, is a lighter shade than her daughter's. Her eyes are this motherly milky brown. She's a grand A, young looking, MILF. She wears a black Chinese dress.

All in all, the Kurogami family are a few people with strong yet mixed racial features. They seemed to be ok people. Even still, I will keep my guard up.

By the time the Kurogami family was done introducing themselves. Lunch was done and my family and I were lead to a lavish dining area to eat. I will hold my questions until after I eat.

…

Lunch was a enjoyable time. The food was good and I had some pretty maids to serve me. I couldn't fully enjoy the pretty maids because of my doting parents. But no big deal. I just enjoy the after lunch tea like everyone else.

' _Note to self; get some beautiful maids in tight and sexy maid clothes.'_

What happened next made me raise an eyebrow.

 **[Mhm Sexy Maids…]**

 _ **You have gotten a taste of the maid fetish. Now you want more for your own personal pleasure.**_

 **Objectives:**

 **Find loyal maids that suit your wants and needs.**

 **Recruit those maids.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Deadline: None**

 **Reward(s):**

 **10,000Exp, 1,000,000Yen, Maids, ?, ?, ?**

 **Failure Penalties:**

 **Depression, No Maids**

I was slightly confused and surprised. Then all of the sudden, the gears in my head started to turn lightning fast.

' _Ah… this_ _ **Project:Gamer**_ _seems to respond to my wants, needs, and situation. Interesting… '_

I found it odd that all of the quests I got, aren't optional.

' _Maybe the are, and I just happened to accept them by the fact I kind of made them myself._ '

I would think over it later. But for now, I have questions that I needed answered. And little time that spend.

I looked towards the head of the household, Tatsuya, and asked my first question.

"Humm… Tatsuya-san? How long was I _out_?"

He sat his tea down and seemed to think before answering me.

"Nine days, almost ten, Issei-dono."

"I see… where are we?" I asked.

"We are at one of the Kurogami Estates, a bit outside of Kuoh city." Tatsuya replied.

"I see… " I said in slight interest as my mind began to work on all I have seen, heard, and learned.

A part of me wanted to _ease_ into my next question. But the rest of me just thought it would be funny to do it this way. And it would open up a lot of more questions I wanted to ask.

"So… what type of magic did you use to heal me? I sensed some demonic energy along with some other potent types of mana in the room when I woke up."

I watched in amusement as the Kurogami family froze up and looked at me wide eyed. My own parents looked at me in complete confusion, maybe a little bit as if I was insane. What made it even funnier was that some of them were holding their tea cups in the middle of the air, while looking at me.

Yes, I _really_ did enjoy their reactions. But unfortunately, I have to tread carefully here. I have the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, that makes me a highly wanted person. They know this. And a few other people do too, it seems. I need information. And I need to figure out if I am going to have to kill these people.

' _I hope not. It would be so troublesome. And I don't want to kill such a cute little girl.'_

I am confident I could get my parents and I out of here, if need be. I am _somewhat_ confident that I can kill everyone in this place.

' _Well let's just see how this talk goes before I do anything.'_


End file.
